A conventional construction machine is provided with a plurality of the lamps in terms of characteristics thereof, and a separate switch for controlling each of the lamps.
For example, the conventional construction machine is equipped with a plurality of lamps such as a work lamp, a deck lamp, and a cabin lamp, and a separate switch for controlling each of the lamps.
Therefore, a separate switch for each lamp is provided within the cabin in order to turn on/off a plurality of lamps provided in the construction machine so that each lamp is controlled in a one-to-one manner by the manipulation of an operator.
However, since switches for controlling a plurality of lamps are provided separately for each lamp, the number of switches is increased, thus leading to an increase in the complexity of the equipment in the cabin, which contributes to inconvenience in the operation of an equipment manipulation interface by an operator.